


Bad Flower

by Hannahmayski



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Protect Soren, implications of abuse, lord vitamin is a binch once again, soren is a good boy who does not deserve that kind of treatment, soren needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: But Viren surely wouldn’t hurt him.Surely.But, Soren realises, he isn’t sure.





	Bad Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heckin short thing I wrote bc I'm feeling emotional about my son

_I’m scared_ , Soren writes down in the book spread across his lap.

He’s wedged into the corner of his room between his bed and his wardrobe, as though the less space he takes up the easier it’ll be to cope with the swirling, torturous thoughts in his head.

His armour is scattered around his room, torn off with less of his usual lazy indifference and more of an unco-ordinated haste. He grips his pencil tighter in his hand. His father’s latest mission hangs over his head like a death sentence.

_I’m scared,_  he writes again, because that’s what he is. He’s been desperately trying to pretend that’s exactly what he’s not.

He’s terrified and he’s been trying to deny it, squashing it down, plastering a smile across his face and exuding a painful amount of obnoxious confidence as if that will change the fear that’s festering in his soul.

He bites down on his lip, and puts pen to paper once again.

_I’m scared of not being able to follow through with my father’s orders_ , he writes.

He knows he should do what his father says. He doesn’t have a choice because failing his father means - means something, and Soren isn’t sure what that something entails. It does mean, at the very least, that he’s a disappointment and a failure, but his father surely wouldn’t hurt him.

Surely.

But, Soren realises, he isn’t sure.

Soren’s pencil glides across the page before he can think to stop himself. The words that stare back at him, freeze up his muscles like a coiled up spring and his mind comes to a screeching halt.

_I’m scared because I don’t know what Viren will do to me if I fail._

_I’m scared because I’m not sure what the right thing to do is._

He takes an unsteady breath and has no more answers than he did before, and has only the realisation that scared is hardly the word to describe the thunderstorm in his head.

And terrified is only slightly more suitable.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lord vitamin respects an egg more than his own son. I hope the creators make him suffer accordingly. 
> 
> yO I have a [tdp blog](https://gren-amaya.tumblr.com/) and also a [writing blog](https://echoswriting.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
